The AristoNekos
by pikaace
Summary: Based on The Aristocats. Nekotalia! Arthur Kirkland is a rich young man with four cats living with his Uncle Scott. But when his greedy uncle kidnaps his cats and leaves them in the wilderness so he can receive the inheritance, it's up to a wandering alley cat to help them get home before Scott can get to Arthur and finish him for good! USUK
1. Arthur and his Cats

**Yo! I decided to treat you guys to a little thanksgiving story! Don't worry, it's fairly short and will NOT take long to update.**

** Junior year has been a bitch these past few months but don't worry; I NEVER abandon stories. I may lose interest for a few months but I'll finish them sooner or later; you just have to be patient. **

**Anyway without further ado; let us begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Arthur sighed as he watched the city of Edinburgh, Scotland go by from the open carriage. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear; a beautiful day for a carriage ride through town. Arthur's cat, Britain purred as he curled up against his owner. Britain was a Scottish Fold cat with white fur, green eyes, and two large brown spots; one on his back and another on his left eye.

A smaller meow snapped Arthur out of his trance as a small light brown kitten with brown eyes and a pink ribbon around her neck climbed onto his lap. You see, Britain was the father of three small kittens; this one was called Wy. She was the youngest of the litter and the only female.

Arthur smiled as he picked up the small kitten and nuzzled her small head against his cheek, "Wy, you're going to be a beautiful cat one day, don't you agree Britain?" Arthur asked as he fluffed the small pink flower on the kittens left ear. Britain purred and meowed in agreement when their attention was drawn to the opposite seat of the carriage where Arthur's Uncle Scott sat.

An ashy blonde kitten with blue eyes and a bright blue ribbon jumped on the man's lap and began pawing at his plaid tie; this little one was named Sealand, the oldest of the litter. Arthur could tell his uncle wasn't exactly in a good mood as usual; Scott was very tall and quite muscular with bright red hair and a light Scottish accent. "Sealand, stop that," Arthur said firmly.

The kitten looked annoyed, but obliged and jumped up to where the coach, Kiku was sitting and sat next to him. The Japanese man smiled at the small kitten as a green-eyed chocolate brown kitten with a green ribbon carefully jumped onto the horse's back, a tan mare named Belgium or Bella, and sat down to enjoy the rest of the ride.

This kitten was the middle child whose name was Seborga. These four cats were very special to Arthur; Britain had been Arthur's cat since he was a kitten and the two had grown quite close. Arthur was an only child; his mother died when he was only two, and his father was a scientist who was constantly working to complete his research, so Britain had become a constant comfort to him. His father had to travel to India to do more of his research, so Arthur and his cats were to stay with Scott until he was done until he could bring them home to England.

Two years had passed since then and the kittens came into the world during that period (though the mother was unknown). Arthur didn't mind living with his uncle, but he really wanted to go home more than anything. Scott wasn't _bad _per se, but he wasn't a very pleasant person. He didn't hate Arthur or his cats but if he did he didn't show it. He's just always been a very dislikable person because of all the success his brother had recently. Despite being older, Arthur's father had always had the better end of the stick. He viewed Arthur as he did his brother; he didn't _hate _him, but he sure as hell wouldn't mind if he was gone.

Kiku gently pulled the reins and Belgium slowed the carriage to a stop in front of Scott's enormous mansion. Arthur placed Wy on the ground as she followed Britain out of the carriage. Sealand and Seborga managed to safely jump off the coach as Arthur and Scott got off the carriage. Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a few sugar lumps to give to Bella. The horse ate them gratefully and Arthur carefully straightened the bright green bow fastened on her flowing blonde mane while Britain found Sealand and Seborga playing a small game of chase underneath the horse.

The two kittens ran up to their father and headed towards the house, "Hold on Seborga," Britain called, causing the kitten to stop, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Britain asked.

Seborga paused before realizing and turned to the horse, "Thank you for letting me ride on your back Ms. Belgium," the kitten said politely with his slight Italian accent.

Belgium smiled, "You're very welcome Seborga," she responded.

"Was that good Papa?" Seborga asked, smiling with pride.

"Yes, very good lad," Britain answered smiling.

"Britain! Kittens! Come inside!" Arthur called from the door and Seborga made a beeline for the house.

"Wy, Sealand, come along!" Britain called and the two kittens followed Seborga into the house with Britain close behind while Kiku led Bella back to the stable near the house. As you might have guessed, Scott's house was quite grand. Arthur's was as well since his family has been considerably wealthy for generations.

Scott and Arthur went to their rooms to get out of their outdoor attire while Britain led his children into the living room. "Alright you three, you can play but be careful not to make a mess," Britain said.

"Yes Papa," Wy chirped,

"Okay Papa," Seborga said. Sealand responded by tackling his brother, "Better watch out, 'cause Sealand the alley cat is going to show you his awesomeness!" the kitten said before hissing and arching his back causing his fur to stick up.

Britain chuckled and jumped onto the couch; he curled up and watched the three kittens run and chase each other around the room. Even though Britain was raising them to be proper ladies and gentlemen, he still allowed them to play; _he_ had his share of playing as a kitten and he turned out alright.

After about half an hour, Arthur was just coming down the large staircase to find his cats when there was a knock on the large front door, "Special delivery for Arthur Kirkland from the hero himself!" a familiar America voice called.

Arthur smirked and rolled his eyes, "Come in Alfred!" he responded.

The door opened and in walked a tall blonde man with bright blue eyes and glasses. He wore a brown trench coat and cap with brown pants and brown laced boots with a large leather bag across his shoulder. Alfred Jones was a good friend of Arthur's. Alfred was the first person to open up to Arthur when he first came to live with his uncle. Alfred was quite poor and lived alone, barely getting by with his job as a mailman; but Alfred didn't complain. Arthur had to admit that Alfred could be quite annoying to the point of wanting to strangle him, but he was good hearted and always did his best to help others.

Alfred fished through his mailbag and pulled out a letter, "It's from your old man's lawyer; that Roderich guy or whatever," Alfred said as Arthur took the letter and frowned, "From Roderich? I hope nothing's happened to father," Arthur said quietly.

The three kittens spotted the familiar guest and ran towards him meowing happily. Alfred smiled and knelt down as they pawed playfully at his boot laces, "Hey micro-cats! What's up?" he said as he tapped them away from his feet so he could pet them, "Hello to you too, Britain," Alfred said spotting the adult cat coming towards him.

The Scottish Fold meowed in response and Alfred gave him a gentle rub behind the ears causing the cat to purr. Arthur smiled as he watched Alfred play with the kittens; Alfred came by every day so the cats had grown to love him as much as they loved Arthur. "Wy, Sealand, and Seborga have really grown attached to you," Arthur said as he knelt down with Alfred and petted Sealand's head.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I guess I have a thing for cats; I actually have a cat myself." He replied.

Arthur's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Really? Well, maybe one day you should bring him with you; I'm sure Britain and the kittens wouldn't mind a new playmate," he suggested, but Alfred snorted, "_My _cat? No way; he's a wanderer. He only comes back at night from God knows where; he's kind of a loner." He explained.

Arthur smirked, "I'm sure your cat is just as annoying as you are,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred asked, frowning. At that moment, Wy licked Arthur's hand with her sandy tongue causing Arthur to jump in surprise and drop the letter.

"Here, let me get that," Alfred said reaching for it just as Arthur said, "No, I've got it," Arthur placed his hand on the letter just as Alfred did causing their hands to touch and their heads snapped up. Green met blue as the two men stared silently at each other, the kittens looking curiously at them.

Eventually Arthur came to his senses and yanked his hand back, "S-sorry," he muttered, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. He hadn't realized how soft Alfred's hands were…Arthur mentally slapped himself; he was just thinking from the shock.

Alfred coughed awkwardly before he picked up the letter and pulled his cap down hoping to hide the pink in his cheeks as well, "I-its fine; here," he muttered handing him the letter.

Arthur took it and the two got to their feet, "I better get going; everyone'll be wondering where their mail is." Alfred said.

Arthur nodded, "Yes uh…I'll see you tomorrow," he said quickly.

"See ya, micro-cats," Alfred said to the kittens and went out the door.

Arthur stared at the door and sighed, "Get a hold of yourself Arthur!" He hissed to himself, "He's just a friend; you don't feel _anything_ towards him!" Britain rubbed against his legs hoping to calm him down; Arthur smiled and petted the cat. He looked at the letter in his hands before opening it revealing the hand-written message; Arthur read it slowly:

_Dear Arthur,_

_ I hope you have been well at your Uncle's house and have been living happily. We don't want to cause alarm, but it appears that your father's health has been deteriorating at a fast rate. We are not sure what is wrong, but the doctors say that he doesn't have much time left. I am very sorry and please accept my condolences in advance. _

_ As you probably know, your father has created a will stating what will happen to his money and possessions should he pass away. I have this will and I will come to the house tomorrow to discuss it with you and your uncle. You are to stay in your uncle's house for one more year. Once you turn eighteen, you will be eligible to return home and live on your own. I shall see you very soon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Roderich Edelstein_

Arthur's eyes widened as he reread the letter in shock. Father was…dying? It couldn't be true! Britain meowed as if to ask what was wrong as tears began to come to his owner's eyes. Scott walked in a noticed his nephew standing by the door and realized his shoulders were shaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to him. Arthur simply responded by handing him the letter and running upstairs to his room with Britain and the kittens trailing behind. Scott scanned the letter in disbelief; so his brother had finally paid the price for all the useless research he had been doing. He was curious about this 'will' that Roderich spoke of; his brother never told him about it before. He guessed that all his brother's possessions would be split between him and Arthur. Scott pocketed the letter and walked into the living room where he lit his pipe; he was just going to have to wait until tomorrow to see what would happen.

Meanwhile, Britain and the kittens found Arthur face down on his bed, his shoulders jerking from silent sobs. "What's wrong with Arthur, Papa?" Seborga asked.

"He's…just having a bad day," Britain answered, "We have to be gentle with him right now," Britain quietly went up the bed and hopped on. He gently rubbed his head against Arthur's and the boy slowly lifted his head to meet his cats green eyes. Britain had never seen such sorrow and pain in his owner's eyes.

Arthur wiped his tears away, "I'm sorry Britain…" he murmured, his bangs hiding his red rimmed eyes, "It's just…I can't believe he's going to die…" Britain curled up next to him and mewed toward the edge of the bed calling the kittens.

The three tiny cats climbed up onto the bed and began to rub against Arthur and purr. The gesture brought a small smile to Arthur's face as he hugged the four cats, "What would I do without you?" he asked softly. The thought of his beloved cats being with him through these hard times comforted him immensely and the pain of his father slightly subsided.

Scott entered his room shortly after to find Arthur sound asleep with his cats curled up against him like little balls of fluff.

* * *

**Sooo...the opening's kind of a downer. **

**The micro-nations are the kittens! Yay! Wy and Seborga are only in the comic so look them up if you don't know them. And before you ask, no. Kiku is not Edgar, he only appears twice in this whole fic. You'll figure out who he is later on.**

**I decided to try to give the humans more screen time than in the movie. Oh, and if you're confused human names=human and country names=animal. Kinda makes sense right? Remember this is a PARODY of the movie so don't expect everything to be exactly like the movie like some of those other fics I've read.**

**Review!**


	2. The Will

Chapter 2

The next day, Scott received a call that Roderich was on his way and would arrive shortly. During that time, Arthur was once again collecting the mail from Alfred and told him about what had taken place as they kneeled in the doorway with the kittens scampering around them, "I'm really sorry, dude," Alfred said solemnly as he held Sealand in his hand and rubbed his belly.

"It's alright," Arthur said, stroking Wy's pink ribbon, "It's still a little hard to accept but, I think as long as Britain and the kittens are still with me…I can make it through,"

Alfred nodded as he placed Sealand on the ground and picked up Seborga, "You know…I'm here too, if you ever want to talk," he said.

Arthur gave a sad smile, "Thank you Alfred, I appreciate it," he said.

Alfred smiled mischievously, "I'll be glad to be you're hero Artie; no need for a reward either." He said with a wink.

Arthur blushed and hit Alfred's shoulder, "You git! Don't call me Artie!" he yelled.

"There's the Arthur I know!" Alfred said with a wide smile before becoming serious again, "But take care of yourself okay?" Arthur sighed and nodded; it was impossible to stay mad at this boy! Arthur bade farewell to the American and headed upstairs to wait for Roderich's arrival.

Meanwhile, the kittens headed to the living room at top speed, "Me first!" Wy yelled as she knocked her brother's out of the way,

"Why should _you _be first?" Sealand asked, annoyed as he got off the ground.

Wy stopped momentarily and turned her nose up in very snooty manner, "Because _I'm _a lady; ladies always go first," she said proudly and began to run off again, but Seborga grabbed her tail, "You're not a lady, you're only a _sorella!" _he said before pulling her back causing her to slide slightly across the floor while Sealand and Seborga ran ahead of her into the living room.

"I'll show you if I'm a lady or not!" Wy muttered, and bolted after her brothers. The three kittens chased each other under the chairs and tables, laughing and squealing in delight all the while, until an abrupt knock on the door put an end to their playing. Scott opened the door to reveal Roderich Edelstein along with his personal assistant Elizabeta Héderváry. The kittens gleefully ran up to the two newcomers meowing happily. Elizabeta smiled warmly and knelt down to stroke them, "What cute little kittens!" she exclaimed.

"Come along you three; we don't' want to disrupt their business here!" Britain called from his place next to Arthur at the top of the staircase.

"Hello Roderich, Elizabeta," Arthur greeted as he descended the stairs while the kittens ran up to their father. "Hello Arthur, I trust you and Scott have been well?" Roderich responded.

"Yes, thank you," Scott answered nodding. The cats watched as everyone climbed the staircase to Scott's office where he worked. Britain and the kittens jumped onto the couch just as the humans entered. Roderich sat down at the desk and Elizabeta pulled a few papers out of the briefcase she was carrying.

"Now, this shouldn't take long," Roderich began as he examined the papers, "As you know, Walter Kirkland has many possessions and wealth; the beneficiaries of course, are members of his family and his fellow researchers. The only family members he has left that are alive are the two of you. All his funds and research tools and notes will go to his research facility so they can continue his research where he left off. Some of the priceless objects he came to own will be donated to a museum or charity.

"Everything else will be left to Arthur and his cats, and once Arthur turns eighteen he will be able to return to his own house in England." Roderich explained, gesturing to them (Sealand thought he noticed Scott visibly stiffen) and Arthur quickly reminded himself to tell Alfred that he wasn't going to be here much longer…just so he could properly say good-bye when the time came,

"However, once Arthur and his cats pass away, everything will be left to Scott." Roderich finished.

"Why are the cats included as the beneficiaries?" Scott asked taking a step forward with a slightly strained smile.

"I asked him the same thing; Walter told me how important the cats were to Arthur," Roderich said facing the boy, "He included them as his final gift to Arthur to ensure he was happy."

Arthur smiled and petted Britain and the kittens lovingly, "If it's not too late…" Arthur said quietly, "If you see him before he…passes…could you tell him thank you for me?"

Elizabeta smiled, "I will make sure he gets the message," she promised. Arthur nodded in appreciation as the kittens climbed onto his lap, purring.

Scott excused himself from the room and walked out the door to his bedchamber. He ran a hand through his red hair and shakily lit his pipe to refrain him from breaking something. The cats; Arthur was first and he came after the _cats_? He was glad that Arthur would only have to live with him for one more dreaded year, but how long would it take until he got the inheritance (or what was left of it)?

He wasn't sure how long cats live, but even though Britain was an adult, the three kittens were practically newborns! It would be years before they all croaked! Scott didn't want to wait and see how long it would be before he got the inheritance, because unless something happened to the cats then…a smile slowly came to Scott's face.

What if…the cats just suddenly…disappeared? Found dead on the riverside maybe? Scott nodded slowly as the idea slowly formed in his mind; yes…those mangy cats would be gone tonight. As for Arthur? Scott shrugged; he could easily take care of him later. Scott smiled as he made his way back to the office; Walter's fortune would soon be his.

* * *

**Yep! Scottland is Edgar! Like I said this is different from the actual movies in many ways so expect new twists!**

**Yeah, this chappie was kinda 'bleh' but next we get to sing my FAVORITE song in the whole movie! Scales and Arpeggios! That song is sooo addicting and really helps you memorize scales and arpeggios on instruments...if you play an instrument, try playing this song; it's fun.**

**Review! **


	3. Scales and Arpeggios

Chapter 3

Shortly after Scott returned to the room, Roderich and Elizabeta bade them farewell as it was already near the evening. The kittens ran off to the living room which held two chairs, a sofa, and a grand piano. Sealand jumped onto a small table with a few candles on top and watched as Wy began to yank on Seborga's green ribbon,

"Fight fair, Wy!" Seborga grunted.

"Females _never _fight fair!" Sealand pointed out before accidently knocking over one of the candles which landed and broke on Wy's tiny head causing her to yelp in pain, "That hurt!" she whined, "Papa!"

Britain sighed and walked into the room, "Wy, I told you that it's improper to yell out like that," He said to the small female as he pushed the broken candle off her head, "And Seborga, a young gentleman like you should know better than to behave in such a manner."

"She started it!" Seborga accused, frowning at his sister.

"Ladies do _not _start fights," Wy said with her snooty manner, "But they can finish them," she added with a glare and Seborga simply stuck out his tongue.

"Seborga, don't be rude," Britain warned.

"We were only practicing biting and clawing like every other cat does," Sealand said in their defense from atop the table.

Britain sat down and started straightening Wy and Seborga's ribbons, "Yes, but we aren't like _other_ cats; we are aristocrats and we must learn to be proper ladies and gentleman and not learn those horrible things like biting and clawing like wild animals," he lectured.

"Yeah, but we might meet a tough alley cat someday so _we_ have to learn to be tough too!" Sealand said before jumping off the table. He made his fur stand up as he meowed fiercely and attempted to spit, but only ended up slobbering on his mouth causing Britain and his siblings to giggle,

"Alright that's enough, it's time for your lessons; go work on your painting Sealand," Britain said with a smile.

"Yes Papa," Sealand responded as he walked over to the canvas that was set up, spitting every now and then. Normally, Seborga would be the one to paint, but the kitten was already a painting prodigy (probably because he was part Italian). So, Britain decided to teach Sealand how to paint and teach Seborga music with Wy instead. Sealand was getting quite good and it was always a treat to wait and see what he would paint next.

"Papa, may we please watch Sealand paint?" Wy asked. "Of course you may, just remember to be quiet." Britain said as Sealand jumped onto his stool and began stepping on the open paint tubes until the palette was filled with a few different blobs of paint. Sealand dipped his paws in the paint and quickly made a green and red mixed background.

The paint dried quickly as Sealand mixed two of the blobs together and began to paint. His small paws gently brushed across the canvas as he frowned and tilted his head like an artist would and continued until the shape of a head with red hair slowly but surely began to take place. Sealand grinned as he dipped his paw in one last color, and with a few expert flicks of his paw, paint splattered onto the blank face to form eyes, a nose, and a mouth.

His siblings giggled in delight, "Its Scott!" Wy exclaimed. "Yeah, 'Old Red-head' Scott!" Seborga agreed.

Britain chuckled lightly at the nickname before coughing and composing himself, "Now Seborga, be polite; you know Scott takes care of us just as Arthur does; we do owe him for letting us stay here." he said.

* * *

At the same moment Scott slowly made his way to the kitchen where Arthur was preparing a pot of warm milk and crème for the cats. He left for a moment to find some bowls and quick as a flash, Scott produced a small bottle of sleeping pills from his pocket and dumped the entire contents into the pot.

He got out of the kitchen just before Arthur came back and mixed the milk with a large spoon, causing the pills to quickly dissolve into the milk. Arthur then took the spoon out and took a small sip to make sure it was warm enough.

Arthur began to set the bowls on the tray to be filled when he suddenly felt very tired. His vision blurred as he stumbled along trying to stay awake.

Scott came back in the kitchen, "What's wrong Arthur?" he asked.

Arthur leaned on the counter as his eyelids grew very heavy, "Tired…" he mumbled. Scott went over to his nephew and took him by the arm and led him towards the door, "You've had a long day lad; you get to bed, I'll take the milk to your cats," He said.

"Alright…" Arthur said tiredly and managed to get out the door and up to his bedroom before collapsing on his bed.

* * *

Back in the living room, Britain ushered Wy and Seborga to the piano, "Come along you two; let Sealand paint while you two practice your scales and arpeggios," he said.

Seborga attempted to jump onto the piano bench but was yanked sharply back down by Wy grabbing his tail so she could jump up first. She made her way to the top left corner of the piano and began fluffing her fur daintily as if she was getting ready to perform professionally. Seborga jumped onto the bench and noticed that the tip of Wy's tail was hanging down into the open piano top. A mischievous smile came to Seborga's face as he got on his hind legs and quickly swept his paws down the piano keys. Wy let out a yelp and her eyes widened as she yanked her squished tail out of the piano,

"Papa! He did it again!" she whined looking at her tail and Seborga leaned on the keys in frustration, "Tattle Tale!" he whispered.

Britain jumped onto a chair next to the piano and sat down, "Now Seborga, calm down and please play your song," he said.

"Yes Papa," Seborga said and began to play a little tune with his front paws. Wy smiled and began to sing a little song:

_Do mi sol do, do sol mi do_

_Every truly cultured music student knows,_

_You must learn your scales and your arpeggios._

_Bring the music ringing from your chest and not your nose,_

_While you sing your scales and your arpeggios._

Seborga took his chance to jump in himself as he continued to play:

_If you're faithful to your daily practicing,_

_You will find your progress is encouraging._

_Do mi sol mi do mi sol mi, follow sol with do,_

_While you do your scales and your arpeggios._

Wy started to sing again but stopped as she realized the music was different. All four of Seborga's tiny paws danced along the keys in perfect harmony before he reverted back to the melody.

Sealand jumped off the stool with fresh paint still on his paws and jumped onto the piano and began playing his own harmony to Seborga's melody, splashing paint here and there as Britain and Wy began to sing together in harmony:

_Do mi sol do, do sol mi do, do mi sol do, do sol mi do,_

_Though at first it seems as though it doesn't show,_

_Like a tree ability will bloom and _grow_._

_If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows,_

_You must sing your scales, _

_And your arpeeeee-eeee-eeeeeggios!_

Sealand and Seborga then jumped on the piano playing the ending chords, trying to outdo one another. They jumped around banging on the keys until the song came to an abrupt end as the two kittens knocked heads and landed on the keys.

At that moment, Scott walked in carrying a tray containing four bowls full of milk. He placed it on the ground, "Arthur was a bit tired so he's in bed now," Scott explained as the cats all gathered around the bowls and began to lap up the warm milk.

Scott smiled as he exited the room; it wouldn't be long now. As the cats drank the milk they noticed that it tasted a bit stronger than usual, but they didn't mind.

A few feet away from the kittens and small nose and whiskers appeared out of a small hole in the wall. A brown mouse sniffed the air before finding the source and walking over to it with a cracker behind his back, "_Hola_, Britain; _Hola_ kittens!" he called with a thick Spanish accent.

The cats looked over and smiled, "Hi Spain!" The kittens chirruped. "Good evening Spain," Britain replied.

The mouse sniffed the air hungrily, "What's that smell? It smells delicious," he said.

"It's warm milk that Arthur made!" Wy answered. "Would you care to join us Spain?" Britain asked.

Spain's small beady eyes lit up, "Really? I mean, I don't want to interrupt…but I _do _have a cracker with me," he said producing the snack from the behind him.

"C'mon Spain, have some!" Seborga offered.

"Don't mind if I do!" Spain said as he scampered up to the tray and dunked his cracker a few times into Seborga's bowl. He nibbled on the cracker hungrily, "_Delicioso_; my compliments to the chef!" Spain said.

"Arthur makes the best milk!" Sealand said happily.

Spain quickly finished his cracker, "This calls for another cracker; I'll be right back!" he called as he ran back towards his hole when the cats all let out large yawns.

Spain's running quickly slowed to a crawl and the cats and he felt the sudden urge to sleep. Britain and the kittens curled up on the floor and fell asleep instantly and Spain was out halfway into his mouse hole.

Scott opened the door and smiled evilly; it was time for his plan to be set in motion.

* * *

**Gasp! The plot is set in motion! **

**Also if you didn't already know, Seborga is a micro-nation near Italy so he IS Italian.**

**Yay for Mouse!Spain and his adorableness! And he and Britain are actually NICE to each other in this fic? I never thought I'd see the day! (Well, except for when they're paired together)**

**The next chappie is the always hilarious chase scene and you are going to LOVE the dogs I picked out!**


	4. Missing

**See? Told ya updates wouldn't take long~! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! They make me so happy :)! **

**I think after this I'll resort to updating weekly since this isn't a very long story and it will give me something to do if my constant writers' block isn't cured soon! Anyway, time to chase some motorcycles!~**

* * *

Chapter 4

Once midnight had struck, Scott walked out the back door carrying a baby basket that contained the sound asleep kittens. He placed them in the sidecar of his motorcycle and gently lifted the sheet placed over them to make sure they were still asleep. What he didn't notice was Sealand stirring and cracking his eyes open for a second before the drug took him again as Scott placed the sheet back over them. He started his noisy motorcycle and drove along the streets of the city before he eventually was in the country side.

He was heading towards the river that was past an old farm. In the large field, a large yellow lab was sleeping peacefully when he heard the approaching motor. He stood up in alert at the thought of an intruder and walked towards another yellow lab that was female, smaller and younger than him, "Hey Liechtenstein, wake up!" he said urgently, nudging her with his nose.

The small female opened her eyes and yawned, "What is it big brother?" she asked tiredly.

"I hear something coming and it's getting close," The first dog answered with his ear raised. The two dogs were siblings from the same litter and were raised as guard dogs of the farm. Their owners Vash and Lilli (well, mostly Vash) had trained them to chase away anything unidentified coming towards their home.

Liechtenstein let out a small moan as she got to her feet, "But Switzerland, we chased so many things today; four cars, two bikes, and that scooter, can't we rest?" she asked.

"Quiet!" Switzerland hissed as he focused on the sound, "It sounds like a motorcycle; two cylinder…chain drive…" he made a face, "And a _really _squeaky back wheel."

The two dogs began to walk towards the roadside, "This time you go for the tires and I'll go for the seat of the problem," Switzerland said, "I can smell smoke and alcohol on this guy so this might be a crazy chase; now sound the attack sis." He ordered.

The smaller dog nodded and let out a few small barks and Switzerland shook his head in annoyance; if he had hands he probably would've face-palmed, "No, no; that's Coyote Alert!" he scolded. "Oops, sorry," Liechtenstein said sheepishly.

"Whatever," Switzerland said rolling his eyes as they crouched into attack position, "Alright…CHARGE!" he yelled and they were off.

Scott's attention was drawn to the road ahead of him as he spotted the two labs barking furiously and running towards him. Scott swerved at the last minute barely missing them but driving off the road as well. The motorcycle bumped as he drove down beside the bridge and into the water, but not before the basket holding the cats was thrown out of the sidecar and into the grass.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein followed the motorcycle into the water where they continued to chase him under the bridge in loops until they managed to end up inside the now empty sidecar before Scott drove out of the water. Scott realized a minute too late that he had two new passengers, but Switzerland had already chomped down hard on his buttocks. Scott yelled out in pain and jumped causing the motorcycle to spin out of control.

Liechtenstein got ready to help her brother when they slammed into a tree separating the sidecar from the motorcycle. Switzerland managed to turn the sidecar around and chase after the motor until they began to slow down.

Switzerland jumped out of the sidecar and began to push it on his hind legs, "C'mon big brother; faster!" Liechtenstein urged, who was actually beginning to enjoy herself. She was normally a gentle dog and didn't like chasing things and hurting people, but this chase was actually getting _fun!_

Switzerland nodded, "Hold on sis!" he said and picked up the pace until they were neck to neck with Scott. Liechtenstein reached over with her front paws and attepted to pull the sidecar closer to the motorcycle but Scott stomped on her poor paws resulting in a yelp from the dog. The smaller dog, feeling a bit angry, squeezed her eyes shut, leaned over, and bit as hard as she could on Scott's leg. Scott cried out before kicking the sidecar off course causing the two dogs to go flying back onto the road as Scott drove back towards the city. Switzerland and Liechtenstein then headed back home, satisfied with their chase.

* * *

The sky was dark with storm clouds as lightning began to flash. Britain who was lying just outside where the basket landed was jolted awake by a loud rumble of thunder. He blinked and took in his surroundings, "Where the bloody hell am I?" he asked himself in shock. Nothing around him seemed familiar; in fact they were nowhere close to the city or anywhere familiar.

Britain then realized that he was alone and his children were nowhere in sight. "Wy? Sealand? Seborga? Where are you?" he called walking around the area, but no answer came. Britain's heart began to race in fear as he called more frantically, "Children? Wy! Seborga! Sealand, where have you gone?"

"I'm over here Papa!" a small female voice squeaked.

Britain turned toward the voice and spotted Wy wedged between two small branches. Britain ran over to his daughter, "Thank heavens; are you alright?" he asked before gently removing her from the branches,

"I think so," the kitten answered softly, her brown eyes filled with confusion and fear, "Where are the others?" she asked.

"Don't worry love, we'll find them," he reassured, though he wasn't so sure himself where Wy's brothers could be. That thought was put to rest as a small Italian voice called out, "Papa? Is that you?"

"That's Seborga!" Wy exclaimed.

Britain and Wy walked towards the river's edge where a drenched brown kitten made his way towards them, "Over here Seborga, it's alright lad," Britain soothed as Seborga shivered against his father. The poor thing had had a very rude awakening from his deep slumber by falling head first into the cold water.

Britain licked his head dry and led the two back to the basket, "Alright, you two stay here; I'll go look for Sealand," he said and headed back into the grass, "Sealand? Where are you, lad?" he called.

Wy and Seborga decided to help and both yelled out, "Sealand! Sealand!"

Said kitten poked his head out from inside the basket, a tad sore about being woken so abruptly, "What are you two yelling about?" he asked with a sleepy frown.

Wy and Seborga whipped around at their brother's voice and frowned at his attitude, "Why didn't you answer?" Seborga asked back and Wy rolled her eyes, "Papa! He's right here!" she called.

Britain sighed as the leftover tension melted off his shoulders, "Thank goodness, are you alright?" he asked coming back to the basket.

Sealand nodded, "Yeah, but I was having a weird dream; Scott was in it and we were bouncing along the road," he said until he took in his surroundings in shock, "Uh-oh; it _wasn't _a dream," he said, "Scott did this to us." He declared, earning confused looks from his siblings and Britain,

"Scott? Why that's ridiculous Sealand," he said.

"Maybe you hit your head when we fell," Seborga teased. "I did not!" Sealand shot back, when another loud crack of thunder echoed through the sky.

"Papa, I'm scared!" Wy squeaked, curling up against Britain.

"Don't be frightened love; it's only a little thunder," Britain soothed. "But I wanna go home!" Wy cried.

"Don't worry, we'll-" Britain was cut off as an even louder thunder clap cut him off causing him to flinch and he felt raindrops begin to come down. "Oh dear; quickly, everyone in the basket!" he said urgently.

They all managed to scamper inside just as the sky opened up in a downpour. The cats shivered in the dark basket as the rain pounded the outside of the basket, "W-what's gonna happen to us?" Sealand whimpered as they all curled up and watched the rain fall.

"I…I don't know son," Britain answered slowly, trying to keep his voice from shaking; he had never felt so afraid and helpless before and for the first time in his life, he wasn't sure how he was going to comfort his children. The situation seemed hopeless; they had no idea where they were, had no way to get home, and nowhere to go.

"I wish we were home with Arthur right now," Seborga said sadly. Britain's heart tightened at the thought of his owner; poor Arthur didn't deserve to go through so much hardship, "Oh Arthur; I can't imagine how worried he'll be when he finds us gone." He said.

Arthur had already lost his father…he wouldn't be able to handle losing his cats as well.

* * *

_Arthur ran through the empty street, his eyes scanning every inch of the city, "Britain? Kittens? Where are you?" he called frantically. He received no answer as he kept running until Scott's house came into view. He burst through the doors panting, "Uncle Scott…?" he called breathlessly "I can't find Britain or the kittens! Please, you have to help me!" _

_But his only response was the echo of his own voice. He headed toward the living room where two familiar figures were waiting with their backs to him. One was sitting in a large armchair facing the hearth that had messy blonde hair like his own, and the other was standing next to him wearing a brown trench coat and hat with dirty blonde hair. _

_"Dad?" Arthur nearly choked on his words, "Alfred?" he walked towards the armchair that contained his father, but when he got there, his father had disappeared without a trace. He turned around in horror to face Alfred, who was turning pale and fell to his knees. _

_"Alfred! What's wrong?!" Arthur cried frantically as he knelt down to help his friend. Alfred only gave him a sad smile before he dissolved away until all that was left was his coat and hat. "Alfred? Don't leave me! ALFRED!" Arthur yelled._

_ Arthur fought to keep back the tears as he got to his feet, clutching the coat and hat to his chest as he stumbled out of the room, "Britain! Kittens! Where have you gone?!" he yelled, "You can't be gone! I need you!" The empty walls of the house began to shrink and close in around him. _

_Arthur curled up on the ground, "I need you…Britain…Kittens…Alfred…I need you," he whimpered as the loneliness of his heart seemed to consume him until he was in nothing but darkness._

* * *

A loud clap of thunder jolted Arthur awake with a small cry. He sat up with cold sweat beading his forehead as he panted. Once he calmed down he covered his face with his hands, "What a horrible nightmare…" he mumbled.

He shivered as he remembered the chilling feeling of loneliness from his dream; he hoped he hadn't woken Scott. His eyes fell on the large basket near the foot of his bed where Britain and the kittens were sleeping. He got up and walked over to the basket before lifting the sheet that was draped over it…only to reveal the cat-less basket.

Arthur's eyes widened and he scanned the room for any sign of his beloved cats, "They're gone…" he whispered in disbelief. The lightning and thunder continued to rumble as Arthur flew out of his room, "Britain? Kittens?!" he called frantically before running down the hallway to search in the other rooms, "Britain, where are you?!" he yelled, not caring if he woke his uncle anymore.

The commotion however _did _wake Spain from his drug-induced sleep and groggily peeked out his mouse hole to see what was wrong. His ears perked up as he heard Arthur panicking more and more, "No...They can't be gone! Britain, kittens come out please! You can't be gone!"

Spain's eyes widened in horror as he comprehended what was going on, "Britain and the kittens are gone? That's terrible!" he cried and he ran up to the windowsill, "Where could they have gone? And why?" he wondered frantically, "Anything could happen to them on a night like this…Britain could be hurt…and those poor _gatitos_…they must be terrified!"

Spain ran into his mouse hole and ran out a few moments later with a coat and hat, "I have to find them!" he said as he slipped out the kitten door and into the pouring rain. He scampered down the street as fast as possible looking for any sign of the four cats, "Britain! Kittens! _Dónde estás_!? Britain?! _Gatitos!?_" he called as he ran deeper into the city.

* * *

**Yep! The dogs are none other than Switzerland and Liechtenstein! Why? Cause neutrality always wins the day! :D Makes sense right? I had one person guess the Italies or Germany and Prussia, but don't worry they will play significant rolls, I assure you.**

**Oh noes! The cats are all alone in the wild! Oh the humanity! Oh yeah, and remember how in the movie Madame mentioned that she had a dream before she realized the cats were gone? Well I decided to play with that a little and make Arthur's worst fear be... LONELINESS!**

**But they'll be fine; next chappie a certain American cat will be strutting their way!**

**Review!**


	5. America the Alley Cat

**Hello again! Thank you again for your reviews!**

**Reba G; in response to your review I will only say this: Great minds think alike! You will not be disappointed! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, the storm had passed and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Britain was asleep outside the basket while the kittens slept inside; the rain had stopped in the middle on the night, so Britain decided to let his children have the basket for the night. He was then woken up by the faint sound of someone…singing? He got up and looked across the river to see another cat strutting along the riverside singing and humming to himself,

"And I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free! And I won't forget the ones who died who gave that right to me!"

Britain cocked his head at the strange cat; he was very light brown with a dark brown fluffy cuff around his neck with markings under his eyes that closely resembled glasses as well as a strand of fur that was sticking straight up on the top of his head. Britain noticed he had no collar, so he must be wild.

The cat jumped onto the railing on the bridge and continued to strut and hum to himself, "And I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today, 'cause there ain't no doubt I love this land! God Bless the U.S.A.!" The cat stopped singing when he spotted Britain looking at him. He had never seen this cat around here before, let alone a Scottish Fold cat; he must not be from around here. "Hey, 'sup dude?" he asked in a loud American voice.

Britain made a face at how loud he was, "I'm…fine thank you," he replied hesitantly, not sure how to respond to the greeting.

The alley cat jumped from the bridge to a tree branch that was covered with blooming cherry blossoms, "You have a cute accent; you British or somethin'?" he asked as he stretched along the branch causing a few loose petals to fall off the tree and onto Britain's head.

Britain spluttered, shook the petals off, and frowned looking up at him, "Yes, what of it?" he asked. He normally was polite to other animals, but _this _one was a special case; he was an alley cat, he _knew _that he was going to be trouble. You would think he would be used to the cat's attitude since it sounded eerily similar to Alfred's; but he was Arthur's problem, not his and Alfred was sometimes quite civil around Arthur. Alley cats were nothing but dirty and impolite delinquents in his eyes.

The cat smiled as he pawed at the blossoms, "It's just that I haven't seen a lot of British cats around these parts; I take it you're not from around here?" he asked. Britain didn't answer, hoping he would go away if he ignored him, as the alley cat jumped off the branch before making his way towards him, "I'm right huh?" he said, "What's a cat like you doin' out in the open?"

"It's none of your business!" Britain snapped.

Inside the basket, the kittens peaked out to see what all the noise was, "Wow! A real alley cat!" Sealand exclaimed quietly.

The alley cat smirked, "You're a pretty grouchy cat; you got a name?" he asked.

Britain rolled his eyes, "It's '_do you have_ a name'; learn proper English…and my name is Britain," he answered reluctantly.

"Britain, huh? Not a bad name," The alley cat said.

A light pink dusted Britain's cheeks before he coughed and collected himself, "Yes, and who are you?" he asked.

"Name's America the hero; at your service!" The cat said happily.

The kittens' eyes lit up at this and they scampered out of the basket towards him before Britain could stop them, "That sounds so cool!" Wy exclaimed. "Are you really a hero?" Seborga asked excitedly.

"Who're these little guys?" America asked.

"These are my children, Wy, Seborga, and Sealand," Britain answered almost hesitantly; he had to remind himself to teach the kittens about talking to strangers as soon as they got home.

"Cute; so why would you and your kids be all the way out here?" America asked.

Britain decided it was no use trying to hide it now, "Well you see, we somehow ended up far away our home, and it's vital that we get back to our owner," Britain explained.

America nodded, and Sealand stepped towards him, "I'm a tough alley cat too!" he said proudly before making his fur stand up and hissing slightly.

America's eyes grew amused, "Wow, you're feisty! I bet you're a real tiger at your home!" he said bending down to his level.

Sealand's eyes lit up, "Yeah, that's because I practice all the time!"

"Now, that will do Sealand," Britain said.

"Where exactly is your home?" America asked.

"It's in Edinburgh," Wy answered proudly.

America's eyes widened, "Edinburgh? That's a long way, from all the way out here!" he exclaimed.

"How far away?" Britain asked worridly.

"About one or two days walk if you don't know the way," America answered but he paused, "However, there _is _a magic carpet that will arrive here soon that could get you there faster," he said with a mischievous smile.

Britain gave him a look that said 'really?' while the kitten's eyes widened with excitement, "Really? Where?" They asked at the same time.

"I'll show ya," America said and he led them up to the middle of the road. Britain smirked; he wanted to see where he was going with this. America drew an X in the dirt with his paw and looked both ways, "Should be arriving right about…now!"

America pointed and a milk truck was now driving towards them, "_That's_ a magic carpet?" Sealand asked.

"Step aside please; leave this to the professional," America said with a wink to Britain. The four cats stepped to the side of the road and America quickly climbed onto a tree branch before leaping onto the hood of the truck. He let out a yowl and arched his back. The driver let out a cry of alarm as America's eyes flashed wildly and he slammed on the brakes.

America ran to the back of the truck as the driver got out, cursing loudly as he began to turn the crank on his truck to start it up again. "Step lively, all aboard for Edinburgh!" America yelled like a conductor would.

The kittens all climbed into the open back of the truck and Britain faced America, "What were you thinking; you could've been killed!" he hissed, but America shrugged it off, "So what, I've got a few lives to spare," he said nonchalantly.

Britain's frown slowly melted to become a small smile as he hopped into the truck with his children, "Thank you for all your help," he said.

"My pleasure, I'll probably see ya around!" America said as the truck started up and began to pull away from America.

Wy went towards the edge of the truck to wave, "Good-bye Mr. America!" she called but she let out a small squeak of alarm as the truck hit a bump causing the kitten to tumble out onto the road. "Papa!" she cried as she landed on the dirt road.

"Wy!" Britain cried in alarm and was about to jump after her, but America had already picked her up by her ribbon and was running towards the truck. America's two front paws latched onto the edge of the truck and allowed Britain to take Wy from America and check her,

"Heavens; are you alright love?" Britain asked. "Yes Papa," Wy answered softly.

"Say, have we met?" America joked as he hoisted himself onto the truck. "I'm afraid so," Britain said with disappointment.

"Thank you for saving me Mr. America," Wy said happily. "No problem kid," America said completely oblivious to Britain's attitude, "And when we get to Edinburgh, what do you say about me showin' you around all the best places?" he asked; since he was now tagging along, he may as well give them a tour.

"Sorry America, but it's very important that we get back to Arthur as fast as possible," Britain said quickly.

"Don't worry, humans don't really worry _that _much about their pets, I should know," America reassured, but Britain shook his head,

"You don't understand, we're all he has left; his father is about to pass on and his mother is already gone. We can't leave him in that big house all by himself; I don't think his heart can take any more pain." Britain said as he stared at the sky.

* * *

Back at Scott's house, Spain wearily dragged himself into the nearby stable where Belgium was waiting for him, "Oh Spain, I've been worried sick; was there any sign of them?" she asked.

"Nothing Bella, I searched all night and couldn't even pick up a scent," Spain said sadly as he sat down.

Bella nodded sadly, "Poor Arthur didn't sleep a wink last night; it's been a horrible few days for him." She said before Kiku walked in to feed her.

Spain hung his head and went back inside the house to get some sleep. He was creeping along the wall in the main entrance when a knock at the door caused him to snap his head up.

"Arthur! I got mail for ya!" Alfred's voice called. Arthur walked down the steps toward the door, "Come in, Alfred," he said.

The America opened the door with a bright smile and handed Arthur a few letters, "Nothing from your family yet, just bills and ads and other crap that…" Alfred trailed off as he noticed Arthur's dull and sleepless eyes, "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you haven't slept at all," Alfred said with worry.

Arthur looked into his eyes before sinking to his knees as tears began to cascade down his cheeks, "They're gone Alfred…they're gone," he said softly.

Alfred knelt down in front of him, "Who's gone?" he asked.

"Britain…and the kittens…they just disappeared," Arthur answered, "I looked all night, in every part of the house…but they're gone,"

Alfred's eyes widened with shock and horror; he knew how special those cats were to Arthur and now with everything that's been happening he needed them now more than ever,

"I don't know why…but they would never just leave; something happened to them, I know it!" Arthur said loudly but was cut off as Alfred grasped his shoulders.

"Arthur…" Alfred said softly before gently pulling Arthur against him in a soft hug, "It's okay to cry…" he said.

Arthur was silent before he hugged Alfred back and buried his face his chest as sobs began to rack his body, "I need them Alfred…they can't be gone!" Arthur sobbed as Alfred rubbed his back in comfort,

"I'm sure they'll turn up soon…don't worry, they couldn't have gone far," Alfred soothed and Arthur clenched the back of his coat in his fists,

"Please…don't ever leave me…" Arthur whispered, "I don't think I could take…losing you too…"

Alfred smiled and the two remained on the ground in each other's embrace while Spain sadly scampered to the living room and into his mouse hole where he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Magic carpets! Yay! I hope you liked America!**

**Poor Artie! The cats better hurry up before he gets suicidal!**

**I hope you like the human!USUK I'm throwing in here along with the eventual neko!USUK!**

**Review!**


	6. The Journey Home

**Alright! Time to keep this party going! **

**Oh yes, Reba G; as for your suggestion...I was actually thinking of doing the EXACT SAME THING! Isn't that funny?**

* * *

Chapter 6

America walked over to the back of the truck where a large canteen of milk was sitting and flipped the lid off with his paw, "Here, you guys probably want breakfast," America said.

"Yay!" the kittens yelled with delight as they all climbed up and began lapping up the milk hungrily. Britain walked towards the canteen and took a few licks as well before the truck screeched to a halt causing the cats to fly against the back of the truck and the canteen toppling over, spilling its entire contents. The milkman had spotted the cats in his rear-view mirror drinking his milk and was outraged.

"Quick! We gotta run!" America said urgently and all the cats sprang out of the truck. The milkman threw his work tools at them shouting horrific things, "Scram you tramps! Get away from here!" he yelled as the cats slipped into a nearby wooden shack and stayed there until the truck drove away.

"What a bloody awful human!" Britain scoffed, frowning.

"Some are humans are like that; you learn to put up with it," America said.

"I'll show that jerk!" Sealand yelled before jumping out of the shack and hissing and spitting at the truck.

"Cool it, little tiger; he's long gone now," America reassured. "But he called us tramps!" Sealand protested.

"I'll feel so much better when we get home," Britain sighed.

"That's a long way off, but I'll get you there; hero's promise!" America said with a wink, and the cats set off again.

They walked for a bit until they came to a train track that crossed the river, "Wow, look at that _big _bridge!" Seborga exclaimed.

"Hey, let's play train!" Sealand said as he stepped onto the metal rails with his siblings following suite, "Wy's the caboose!" Sealand yelled as his sister had ended last in the line. Wy frowned, but her brother ignored her, "All aboard!" he yelled and the kittens were off.

They shuffled along the rail as Sealand provided the train noises including the whistle. Britain and America followed them on the track until Sealand's sound effects were cut short by a train whistle that sounded quite real.

The cats looked up in horror to see a real train chugging towards them at top speed, "Onto the rafters, quick!" America yelled. The cats carefully but quickly jumped off the tracks and onto the wooden rafters underneath. The cats clung to one of the vertical wooden posts as the train rumbled by like thunder.

Finally, the rumbling came to a slow but sure stop as the train disappeared down the tracks; it was then when Seborga noticed someone was missing, "Papa?" he asked.

Their attention was immediately diverted to the rushing river below where a familiar Scottish Fold cat was coughing and flailing in the cold water.

"Papa!" The kittens cried and America nudged them a bit telling them to move, "You three get to land and follow the river; I'll get your dad," he ordered.

The kittens hesitantly complied and carefully walked along the rafters until they reached solid ground and America leaped into the water after Britain. America couldn't swim any better than any other cat, but a hero didn't just sit by and watch people drown. America made his way towards Britain as he disappeared under the water. America took a deep breath and dove in after him; he managed to grab onto the scruff of the cat's neck and pull him back to the surface.

America immediately spied a small log and hauled Britain over it. Britain coughed and shook the water from his eyes as he comprehended what had happened, "You okay?" America asked with concern.

"I-I think so," Britain said, coughing more water from his lungs.

The kittens ran along the riverbed as they spotted America and Britain floating on the log, "Papa! Mr. America!" they yelled.

"Just keep following the river you three, we'll meet you downstream!" America yelled back, but the kittens seemed a bit hesitant from fear, "Go on you three; we'll be fine!" Britain yelled.

The kittens then reluctantly nodded and scampered further down the river leaving America and Britain to attempt to balance on the small log.

* * *

At almost the same time, two foxes were walking towards the river. Both had a strange curl on their head as they were twin brothers. The only difference was that one was lighter brown while the other was darker brown.

"Ve~! It's so pretty out here _fratello!_" The lighter one said.

The darker one (who was a bit of a grouch) rolled his eyes, "Not as pretty as back home," he muttered.

"Ve, Romano…I miss Venice," The lighter said sadly.

"Don't get all homesick on me Italy! The sooner we find Grandpa, the better!" Romano said.

Italy's eyes lit up, "Yeah, I can't wait to see Grandpa again!" he said as they arrived at the river's edge.

"Damn, my feet hurt…we were walking all freaking morning," Romano grumbled, when Italy's ears perked up, "Ve, Romano, look!" he said.

The fox looked up to see two cats balancing on a log that was flowing down the current. The log then snapped in half and the cats made a beeline for a small boulder nearby. They clung to it for dear life as they scanned the area for anything to help them get to shore. "Are they trying to swim?" Italy asked.

Romano frowned, "If they are, their doing it all wrong," he said.

"C'mon, let's go help them!" Italy said before jumping into the water. Romano groaned at his brother's kindness before following him and the two paddled towards the struggling cats.

"Hello!" Italy said cheerfully, "Are you trying to swim?"

"Does it bloody _look_ like we're trying to swim?" Britain snapped.

Romano scowled, "We were just asking you bastard," he grumbled.

"Then what _are _you doing?" Italy asked. America rolled his eyes as if it was obvious, "Dude, we're trying to get to dry land!" he said.

Italy nodded in understanding, "Ohhhhhhh; would you like us to help you?" he asked.

"If you would be so kind, then yes," Britain said as he felt his grip slipping.

"Ve~! C'mon Romano!" Italy said happily as he allowed America to hold onto his back.

Romano rolled his eyes and swam next to Britain, "Just don't scratch me alright?" he said. Britain let go of the rock and quickly grabbed onto Romano while being careful not to use his claws causing Romano to sink a bit, "Damn, you're heavy!" he said.

Britain scowled as the two foxes began to swim to the shore where three familiar kittens had just arrived, "There they are!" Wy announced happily. The two cats got off the foxes when they could finally touch the ground and the four animals shook the water from their fur.

The kittens surrounded Britain and America happily while babbling at the same time,

"Are you alright?"

"Were you able to swim?"

"Did Mr. America rescue you?"

"Who are those two red dogs?"

"Did they help you?"

"We're fine, children," Britain said, finally calming down the kittens.

"Ve~! These kittens are so cute!" Italy said happily.

"Thank you for saving Papa and Mr. America," Seborga said, earning a smile from his father.

"You sound Italian…that's odd," Romano said in surprise.

"What're your names?" Italy asked, "I'm Italy and this is my big brother Romano; we're twins!"

"Never would've guessed," America said sarcastically, and yelped slightly as Britain stamped on his paw to shush him.

"My name's Wy!"

"I'm Sealand!"

"And I'm Seborga!" the kittens said one by one.

"I'm Britain, and this is America," Britain said.

"You two are lucky to have such cute kids!" Italy said. America and Britain flinched and blushed slightly and began to stutter at the same time,

"Oh! Well, you see-"

"We're not-"

"He's just a friend,"

"I just met them this morning,"

Britain cleared his throat, "America is just trying to help us get back to our home in Edinburgh," he explained.

"Really? That's where we're going! We're trying to find our Grandpa Rome!" Italy said with glee. Knowing what was coming next, Romano rolled his eyes, "I guess if you want, you can come with us," he said.

The kitten's eyes lit up with hope, "Can we Papa?" they asked. Britain and America looked at each other and shrugged, "I don't see why not," Britain said.

"Ve~! Let's go!" Italy said and the seven animals set off towards Edinburgh.

* * *

It was nightfall before they found themselves in the city of Edinburgh; unfortunately, this part of the city wasn't familiar to Britain or the kittens.

"Ve…where could Grandpa Rome be?" Italy wondered out loud.

"He's got to be here somewhere," Romano said. They were passing a small café when a loud crash was heard from within. They looked through the window that led to the kitchen where the silhouettes of a chef holding an axe and a fox ran back and forth. Eventually, the door burst open as the fox flew out onto the street with the chef shouting profanities after him. The fox had a red tablecloth tied around his neck like a cape and looked quite old.

Italy and Romano's eyes widened in recognition as they called out to him,

"Grandpa!"

"Grandpa Rome!"

The fox flinched and turned towards the voices, "Italy! Romano! My favorite little-hic- grandsons!" he cried as he stumbled towards them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Romano demanded, "Yeah, we were looking everywhere for you!" Italy agreed.

Romano gave him a sniff and frowned, "The old bastards been drinking again," he whispered to Italy.

"Now now, that's not true! Your grandpa was just-hic- going after this," Rome said before hiccupping again and going over to the menu posted outside the café, "Prime roasted goose; stuffed with chestnuts and basted in…white wine; hic!" Rome read with a drunken smile.

The kittens giggled at the funny performance. "Forget the goose; _he's _been _marinated _in wine!" America said sniffing the air.

"He must've fallen into a barrel or something," Romano agreed as the smell was all over Rome's fur.

"We better get Grandpa to bed," Italy whispered and Romano nodded,

"What are you two- hic- whispering about?" Rome asked, "Don't-hic- keep secrets from your-hic- grandpa!"

"Be quiet you bastard!" Romano hissed, "Ve, be quiet Grandpa!" Italy agreed.

"We better get going," Romano said, nudging Rome to move.

Italy nodded and turned to the cats, "We have to go; we'll see you soon okay?" he said before trotting after his brother to help with Rome who was wobbling all over the place as he attempted to walk.

"Good-bye!" The kittens called.

"I kinda like that old man," America said smiling. "Imagine what he's like when he's sober," Britain chuckled as they watched the foxes until they disappeared.

"We better keep moving; shouldn't be long before we get you home," America said and the cats went on their way.

* * *

Scott sat in his room as he got ready for bed. He reached under his bed where he pulled out a box. He opened it to reveal a small revolver; he loaded it and placed it back in the had to make sure the blasted cats were really gone before he took care of Arthur, but until then, he wanted to be ready.

It wouldn't be long now before the fortune was all his.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuunnn! The cats better move it!**

**Yeah, the Italies are the geese but I really couldn't see them as 'geese' ya know? So I made them the next best thing: FOXES! And yes, foxes can swim; remember 'The Gingerbread Man'? **

**WAY better than geese in my opinion! (Even though those two always make me laugh)**

**I made Britain fall off the bridge because in the movie, it ALWAYS pissed me off that Marie CONSTANTLY had to be saved! I mean, Thomas didn't save Duchess ONCE! He either saved only Marie or all of them at once, and that really annoyed me!**

**Review!**


	7. Everybody Wants to Be a Cat!

**First things first, some review responses (since I can't reply to some of them)**

**catgirl963; If you re-read the part with Grandpa Rome carefully it's that he wasn't on the menu. He was trying to steal the goose like an a fox would and he fell into the white wine part in the process. Hope that clears things up!**

**Reba G; You'll just have to wait and see! ;)**

**Any-who...on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7

A few hours later, the cats found themselves on the rooftop of a house. Britain had hoped that they would be able to get home tonight, but he wasn't so sure about how much further they could go, "Papa, I'm tired," Wy said with heavy eyes.

"Me too, and my feet hurt," Seborga said tiredly.

"I bet we walked hundred miles," Sealand whined.

"I bet it was more than a thousand," Seborga said sitting down.

"Hey, don't worry; we can crash at my place," America said.

"How much farther Mr. America?" Sealand asked hopefully, "Not far tiger; just across here," America answered and led them across the roof to another rooftop.

"There's my place," America said gesturing to a dark skylight that seemed like it led to a small apartment, "It's not exactly a hotel, but it's quiet, and peaceful-"

America was cut off as lights quickly shone through and the skylight burst open as the sound of a trumpet flowed through the opening. America's eyes widened before chuckling from the irony, "Uh-oh! Sounds like Prussia and the gang dropped by for a visit!" he said.

"Friends of yours?" Britain asked. America nodded, "Yeah, they're old pals of mine; they shouldn't be here long, but if you want we can find another place to sleep," America said.

The kittens had already wandered over and peeked through the skylight to see what was going on, their sleepiness completely forgotten.

"Oh don't worry; I wouldn't mind meeting your friends and if they won't be here long, it wouldn't hurt," Britain said with a strained smile; he was hoping it wouldn't come to this, from what he knew, alley cat gangs were nothing but bad news.

America smiled, "Alright; don't worry, they're real swingers!" he said.

"What's a...'swinger'? Britain asked as they walked towards the skylight, "Oh, you'll see," America said with a wink as they looked down into the apartment where five cats were jamming away on instruments, "Prussia; how's my awesome bestie?" America called.

The music came to a stop as a silver cat with red eyes who was lying on a bed played a quick solo on his trumpet before looking up at them, "So, the famous wanderer America finally returns!" the cat said with a German accent as America leapt down onto the bed.

"Good to be back, dude!" America said as he gave him a high paw.

"Welcome home America!" A Danish cat with yellow fur said whose name was Denmark and was playing a guitar.

"Willkommen, America," said a dark gray cat named Germany who was playing the accordion while a big Russian cat named Russia plucked the strings of a cello and an Asian cat called Korea pounded away on the piano.

Britain and the kittens climbed down from the skylight; the kittens went onto the piano to get closer to the music and Britain went next to America, "Britain, this is the awesome-est cat around; Prussia, this is Britain," America said, introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Prussia," Britain said nodding his greeting, "Likewise Britain," Prussia said, returning the gesture. Britain smiled slightly, a bit surprised by how polite these alley cats seemed to be.

Britain then turned his attention to the music that his children were bouncing to, "What kind of music is this? It's so…so different," he said with interest.

"It's jazz; the kind of music you can really bounce and swing to," America answered.

"It's not Beethoven Papa, but it sure is bouncy!" Seborga said excitedly.

Prussia chuckled, "This little birdie knows where it's at!" he said.

"Knows where what's at?" Wy asked.

Prussia grinned, glad that she asked, "Well, let the awesome Prussia tell you," he took a few steps back and began to sing:

_Everybody wants to be a cat,_

_Because a cat's the only cat, who knows where it's at!_

America jumped next to him and joined in:

_Tell me, everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,_

'_Cause everything else is obsolete!_

_A square with a horn, makes ya wish you weren't born,_

Prussia added:

_Every time he plays!_

America and Prussia formed a square with their tails as America continued:

_But with a square in the act,_

_You can set music back,_

Prussia took over:

_To the cave-man days, _

_Cha cha ba dum bo day!_

America smirked as he continued:

_I've heard some corny birds, who tried to sing,_

Prussia finished:

_Still, a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing!_

Russia plucked his cello and joined in as well:

_Who wants to dig a long haired gig or stuff like that?_

America and Prussia joined him:

_When everybody wants to be a cat?_

America and Prussia walked with a picture frame that Denmark pushed while Sealand and Seborga attempted to mimic their steps as they continued together:

_A square with a horn makes ya' wish you weren't born,_

_Every time he plays! (Oh a rinky tinky tinky!)_

_But with a square in the act, you can set music back,_

_To the caveman days!_

Wy joined in on top of the piano:

_Oh a rinky tinky tinky!_

America and Prussia leaned on the piano next to Wy as they sung together:

_Everybody wants to be a cat,_

_Because a cat's the only cat, who knows where it's at!_

_While playin' jazz you always have a welcome mat,_

'_Cause everybody digs a swingin' cat!_

At the same time, Sealand jumped and grabbed onto the string of a lamp causing many colors to flash through the room as Korea jumped onto a drum set and began pounding away, "Let's rock this joint!" he yelled as the tempo picked up.

"Groovy, da?" Russia said as he spun his cello with a (somewhat creepy) laugh. Prussia and the other cats began to blow a full out jazz song that made even Britain want to start dancing as he was bouncing to the beat. The cats all danced around playing their instruments and having a blast.

When the music eventually calmed down a bit Seborga jumped on the piano and played a fast and jumpy solo. Korea grabbed a pair of chopsticks and tapped out a Chinese sounding tune, "Shanghai Hong Kong Egg foo Yong! Fortune cookie always wrong!" he yelled before laughing, "That's a hot one!"

Prussia led the song back into a fray with his trumpet playing as America approached Britain, "What do ya' say to a dance Britain?" he asked.

"No thank you," Britain said politely as he could.

America pouted, "Aw c'mon, you know you want to!" he said.

Britain rolled his eyes, "I've never danced before America," he said but America snorted, "Relax, you don't need to know how to dance to swing; let's go!" America shoved him into the middle of the floor.

America got in front of him, "Now give me your paws, and just move to the music," America instructed. The two cats joined their front paws as they began shakily dancing.

Britain did what a America said and let his body move to the beat, until eventually, he found that he was dancing just as good as America, "Groovy Papa! Groovy!" Sealand called as he played the piano with Seborga.

Britain smiled as he and America continued to dance, "You're a natural!" America said.

"Thank you," Britain responded; he hadn't had this much fun in years. The kittens were having the time of their lives as the alley cats danced and played the instruments with them. Sealand pranced around with Denmark and Russia, Seborga pounded/danced on the piano with Korea, and Wy danced on the top of the piano with Germany and Prussia while everyone sang at the top of their lungs:

_Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a cat!_

_Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a cat! Yeah!_

_Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a cat! Hallelujah!_

_Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a cat!_

The cats hoped this night would never end as the endless jazz filled their ears. Unfortunately, that hope was diminished when everyone heard the sound of the door opening. The music came to an abrupt halt as a familiar voice called from the doorway, "Well, if Prussia and the gang are playing _this _loudly, it must mean America's back," it said.

A wide smile came to America's face as he and the alley cats bounded to the doorway. Britain and the kittens slowly walked and peeked into the entrance where all the cats were gathered around a human. His head was down looking at the cats so they couldn't see his face and he wore a brown coat and hat that looked very familiar.

"How's my wandering heroic cat?" the human asked as he petted America and rubbed his ears. Britain and the kittens' ears perked up at the familiar voice that sounded… _American. _

America gestured for them to come closer by letting out a few meows. The human took off his hat and looked up to see what America was meowing at and Britain's eyes widened as the human had dirty blonde hair with one rebellious strand sticking up, blue eyes and glasses.

It was Alfred!

* * *

**GOD I LOVE THAT SONG! :D**

**Of course Prussia is Scat cat because he's the only country awesome enough to be him! I'm sure you know who the other cats in the gang are if you remember the movie! You gotta admit, some just SCREAM Hetalia!**

**The Chinese part ALWAYS made me laugh! Not racist or stereotypical in ANY way right? XP**

**Surprise twist ending! (if you didn't figure it out before) All will be explained in the next chappie!**


	8. Home at Last

**Alright! Some more USUK neko-awesomeness for the weekend! Thank you for your reviews! They make me feel soo fluffy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Alfred!" The kittens cried with delight as they ran towards Alfred.

Alfred's eyes widened in recognition as the cats ran up to him, "The micro-cats? What are you three doing here?" he asked. He then spotted Britain coming towards him as well, "Britain too? What's going on?" he asked.

America and the alley cats looked generally confused by all this; how does Alfred know Britain and the kittens? "Uh…Britain? Do you know Alfred?" America asked.

"Yes, he delivers mail to our owner, Arthur every day," Britain answered, "How do you know him?" he asked.

"He's _my_ owner," America answered.

"Owner?!" Britain and the kittens exclaimed in shock. Britain then remembered that Alfred _did _mention that he had a cat; he remembered the day before they were kidnapped:

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Well, I guess I have a thing for cats; I actually have a cat myself." Alfred said. _

_Arthur's eyes widened slightly, "Really? Well, maybe one day you should bring him with you; I'm sure Britain and the kittens wouldn't mind a new playmate," he suggested, but Alfred snorted, "My cat? No way; he's a wanderer. He only comes back at night from God knows where; he's kind of a loner."_

* * *

"So _you're _the cat that Alfred told us about!" Wy said as she and her brothers made sense of everything.

Alfred (who couldn't understand a word of this by the way) noticed how America and Britain seemed to know each other, "Do you know him America?" Alfred asked.

America meowed and rubbed against Britain showing that he was a friend. Alfred smirked, "Did you find them and bring them here?" Alfred asked and America nodded and the kittens meowed happily.

"That's my heroic cat!" Alfred said giving America a pat. "Don't worry; I'll bring you guys home first thing tomorrow; Arthur's been worried sick about you guys," Alfred said.

Britain and the kittens put on grim expressions, but Alfred gave them a comforting pat, "At least now I can sleep knowing that Arthur won't be worrying for that much longer; you guys better get some sleep, it's super late." He said.

The cats smiled as Alfred exited to get ready for bed. The cats all bade farewell to Prussia and the gang, while America took Britain and the kittens to the spare bedroom where he usually slept. Britain tucked the kittens in as they instantly fell asleep, exhausted from the long journey and night of jazz.

Britain jumped on the windowsill as America watched the sleeping kittens, "They're out like lights," he said.

"They could barely keep their eyes open; they had a very exhausting day," Britain agreed as he followed America onto the roof where a full moon was shining brightly over the city. "You know I didn't expect your friends to so polite; especially to cats like me and the children," Britain said.

America nodded, "Yeah, they may seem rough, but they've got really big hearts; they're always there when you need 'em," he said.

'Just like you were there when we needed you,' Britain thought and sighed, "Listen…I've never really thanked you for all you've done for us," he said as he sat down. America looked at him as he continued, "For helping us get home, for looking after the children…" Britain blushed and looked away, "For helping me on the bridge…I honestly don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come along…so thank you," he said.

America smiled softly, "C'mon it was nothing; a hero always helps innocent cats in need," he said.

The cats eyes locked and America's eyes widened, "Wow…" he breathed, "You're eyes…they're like emeralds," he said. Britain blushed more as he stared into the endless blue sky of America's sapphire eyes.

America sat down next to him and changed the subject, "You know, Alfred talks a lot about a guy named Arthur; who would've guessed it was your owner," he said.

"I guess it was just luck that you happened to be Alfred's cat; it felt very reassuring to see someone we knew," Britain said, "Do you think we'll see you again?" he asked.

America shrugged, "I dunno; I usually feel at home out in the open…but I'm really startin' to grow attached to those kids…and you," he said.

Britain hung his head slightly, "I must admit; when we met you I thought you were going to be nothing but trouble… I thought alley cats were nothing but that…but now seeing how much you helped and how the children love you… I see that I was wrong, now…I'm finding going home quite difficult," he said.

"You know, you don't have to go back; I mean you're just a pet to Arthur aren't you?" America asked and Britain's eyes widened, "Of course not! We mean so much more to him than that!" Britain said angrily, before calming himself, "I'm sorry America but we just _have_ to get home tomorrow," the cat said sadly.

America and Britain's tail slowly wrapped around each others, "Yeah, well I guess you know best; but I'm really gonna miss those kids…and I'm especially gonna miss you," America said sadly.

The two cats sat together tail-in-tail for a while, until it they said good night and headed off to bed where the kittens were sound asleep. As America began to fall asleep next to Britain he frowned slightly; in all honesty, he didn't want Britain and the kittens to go home. Even if he could visit them, it just wouldn't be the same. He knew Britain would never leave Arthur, and America could never part with Alfred.

With his heart heavy with decisions, America fell into a deep sleep; his last thought being the color of Britain's eyes.

* * *

The next morning the cats woke up to the smell of warm milk being boiled. They wandered into the kitchen as Alfred put down five bowls of milk for them. After breakfast, Alfred put on his coat, hat and mailbag and headed out with the cats trailing behind him. Alfred tried to make the deliveries before Arthur's house as quick as he could so the cats could get home.

After a while, they arrived in Arthur's neighborhood and were at the front door, "This is quite a place," America said, "You really live here?"

Britain nodded, "Yes; it's good to be back," he said.

Alfred nudged the cats back a bit as he rapped on the door, "Hey Artie! Mail's here!" he called.

"Come in Alfred!" A familiar, but strained voice responded. He didn't even correct Alfred about calling him Artie; He must be even more upset than before. Alfred cracked open the door and poked his head inside to see a disheveled Arthur coming towards him. His eyes were red-rimmed again and had bags under them; had he stayed up the whole night crying?

Alfred smiled despite how Arthur's appearance made his heart tighten, "I got a little surprise for ya," he said. He opened the door all the way to reveal Britain and the kittens.

Arthur's eyes widened with disbelief before filling with happiness, "Britain! Kittens!" he cried. The cats ran in as Arthur fell to his knees and embraced them, kissing them as tears of pure joy came from his eyes. America and Alfred walked in and smiled at the sight before Alfred knelt down in front of him.

"Where did you find them?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know where they were; they just showed up last night in my apartment," Alfred said as he placed a hand on America's head, "My cat America here led them there; he's becoming a real hero like me!" he said.

Arthur smiled and petted the new cat, "So this is the famous loner you told me about; America," he said and America purred, happy knowing that he was known.

He smiled at Alfred, "Thank you for bringing them back," he said and looked at the cat, "And thank _you_ for finding them America,"

Alfred smiled and tipped his hat, "No prob Artie; it's what us heroes do," he said and America meowed in agreement. Meanwhile, hiding at the end of the hallway, Scott clenched his fists. He snuck up the stairs and into his room here he pulled out his pistol and headed outside to get a few more supplies; he was just going to have to get rid of Arthur and his cats' altogether.

Spain watched the whole reunion take place with a huge smile, "Thank goodness, they're safe! I should tell Bella; she'll be so happy!" he said and ran towards the stable.

He was halfway there when he spotted Scott heading towards the supply shed where tools and supplies were kept. He noticed the man seemed quite angry so he followed him to see what was wrong.

Scott entered the storage shed grumbling to himself, "I can't believe this… you drop a few house cats off in the country and they somehow find a way back? I should've just killed them and Arthur that night!" he fumed as he stuffed a few coils of rope into a large human-sized sack and grabbed a small sack as well, "Well, it doesn't matter now; Walter's inheritance will be mine before the day is out,"

Spain's eyes widened with terror; so Scott was behind the catnapping the whole time! He followed Scott back into the house and into his office where he quickly wrote a letter to Roderich about Arthur's 'accidental' death. According the date he put, he planned to send it tomorrow. Spain knew that he had to warn Britain and the kittens now before it was too late!

* * *

**Oh my GOD! I BUTCHERED the moonlight romance scene! DX **

**I suck at writing romance... OTL**

**On the other hand, were you surprised that America belongs to Alfred? Explains a lot right? And no, Prussia and the alley cats don't belong to Alfred. He just lets them hang in his house to play their music cause he's an awesome hero like that! :D**

**Don't think that because of the reuniting scene that I'm gonna change the climax. I felt bad in the movie how it never showed Madame reunite with Duchess and the kittens (you know; after the fight it cuts straight to the family photo) so I decided to give Arthur some time to at least SEE his cats before they're kidnapped again.**

**Shit will start to get real next chappie! Review so Spain can hurry and warn them!**


	9. Final Confrontation

**And thus...the climax finally arrives! FYI, there's a hidden 'Ratatouille' reference in here somewhere! Review if you find it ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"I guess this is good-bye huh?" America asked.

"I suppose it is," Britain said softly.

"Will you come visit us?" Sealand asked.

America smiled, "Of course, tiger; I'll tag along with Alfred whenever I can," he said.

"Thank you for helping us Mr. America," Wy said.

"We'll miss you," Seborga said. The kittens then walked forward and nuzzled against America.

"I'll miss you too; you remember to be good alright?" America said nuzzling them back. The kittens nodded and walked back to their father.

Britain stepped towards America with a blush on his face, "America…I-" he began but was cut off as America placed a small lick on his cheek, "See you around Britain," he said and followed Alfred out the door.

Britain sat in the doorway, slightly dazed at what had just happened until Arthur's voice snapped him out of it, "How about I make you all some extra special milk and crème? You must be starving," he said. The kittens meowed in agreement and followed Arthur towards the kitchen. They passed the doorway to the living room where Scott was waiting.

Spain bounded down the stairs towards them and yelled, "Look out for the-!" but it was too late. Scott had covered the cats with a small sack and began to tie it tightly.

The cats meowed and yowled loudly as they struggled causing Arthur to turn around to witness the scene, "Uncle Scott, what are you doing?" Arthur demanded.

Scott held the sack and pulled out his pistol with his other hand, "Keep your mouth shut and I won't shoot," he said. Arthur's eyes widened with horror and slowly raised his hands above his head slightly. With the mouth of the pistol pressed into his back, Scott directed Arthur into his office and shut the door before Spain could enter after them.

He placed the sack containing the cats next to the door, jammed his pistol into his pocket, and grabbed Arthur's arms. He folded his forearms behind him and began tying them with a thick, rough coil of rope causing Arthur to yelp in pain as he tightened the knots. Scott then pulled a chair up, sat Arthur in it, and began to tightly wrap more rope around his ankles and just above his knees.

"Scott, what are you doing?! Let me go!" Arthur yelled as he struggled against the painful restraints.

"Sorry lad, but your dad's inheritance is going to a much better candidate," Scott said standing up.

Arthur's eyes widened, "The inheritance? That's what this is all about?" he asked in disbelief; this couldn't be real. This wasn't the Scott he knew!

"I'm afraid so; if it was just you in front of me, it would be different; but your blasted cats had to be next in line before me!" Scott said jabbing a finger at the sack and pulled out his pistol, "Now, I _could _kill you and your cats right now," he said pressing the gun to Arthur's forehead as the boy began to bead with sweat, "But I think that drowning would be less consequential for me," he said and put the gun away.

Before Arthur could say another word, Scott stuffed a large cloth into his mouth before wrapping another cloth tightly around his head to keep the first cloth in.

Spain scanned the door looking desperately for a way to get inside and he heard the cats' voices on the other side of the door, "I _told_ you it was Scott!" Sealand was saying.

"Oh, shut up Sealand!" Seborga responded.

"Children, this is not the time for such behavior!" Britain scolded.

"Britain! _Gatitios! _Can you hear me?" Spain called.

"Spain, is that you?" Britain's voice came through the door.

"Si! Are you alright?" the mouse responded.

"Spain, you have to get help!" Britain said.

"Go and find Mr. America!" Wy cried.

"He can help!" Seborga agreed.

"America?" Spain asked.

"He's Alfred's cat! Go find them!" Sealand cried. Spain nodded as a plan formulated in his mind. He ran to the room next to the office and scrambled into his mouse hole. He ran through the walls until he came to the office. He snuck along the wall and climbed into Scott's desk where the letter to Roderich was sitting.

Unfortunately, Scott spotted him at the last minute. Spain grabbed the letter and made a break for the open window. Scott lunged for him as Spain leapt through the window. The wind blew under the letter in his mouth causing it to act like a kite as he safely glided to the ground.

Scott watched in anger as the mouse scampered down the street and turned back to Arthur, "We'll have to speed up your delivery," he growled yanking Arthur's head back by the hair resulting in a muffled yelp of pain. Scott then grabbed the human sized sack and stuffed Arthur inside; he was going to have to be quick if he wanted to get out of this cleanly.

* * *

Spain ran down the road with the letter in his mouth until he spotted Alfred and the cat next to him who he assumed was America, "Hey! Stop!" Spain attempted to yell with the letter still in his mouth.

He ran in front of America, spit the letter out and held up both his paws, "Stop; are you America?" he asked.

"Yeah," America answered, "and who're you?"

"America, what's going on?" Alfred asked who had stopped and was walking back towards them.

"My name is Spain! I came to tell you, Arthur's Uncle Scott; he's planning to kill Britain and the kittens!"

"What?!" America yelled in horror as Alfred knelt down to look at the mouse. Spain then saw his chance to alert Alfred of the situation; he picked up the letter and walked towards Alfred who held out his hand for him to climb onto (Alfred was very kind to animals so mice didn't bother him).

"What do ya have there?" he asked as he took the letter from Spain's mouth before placing him back on the ground. Alfred skimmed the letter as his eyes widened with anger when he finished and made sense of what was going on.

"America; you get back to the house and try to stall Scott; I'll get Prussia and the alley cats, we may need back up on this one," Alfred ordered. America nodded and lowered his head to let Spain climb up before they ran back towards the house.

Alfred ran as fast as he could to an alley that was near his apartment, "Prussia! Dudes! Where are you guys?!" he called. A collective sound of meows were heard before the five cats appeared and ran towards the familiar human, "Listen up cats; Britain, the micro-cats, and their owner are in trouble. America's heading their now and he's gonna need back up!" Alfred explained.

Prussia and the cats nodded in understanding and followed Alfred back towards Arthur's house.

* * *

America and Spain arrived back at the house as fast as possible. America crept up to one of the windows where they spotted Scott holding a small sack and heaving a much larger sack over his shoulder before walking out the back door. He jogged to the stable with America and Spain following. They peeked through the window where they watched Scott placed the larger sack in a large red trunk before dropping the smaller sack on top.

"Farewell Arthur; it's been fun," Scott said as he slammed and clicked the trunk shut with a master lock, "But I'm afraid it's time we parted ways for good!"

Spain quickly snuck into the stable and alerted Belgium who was taking an afternoon nap in her stable. Meanwhile, America slinked through door and up onto the hayloft as Scott made to push the trunk out the door, "I hope you taught your cats how to swim Arthur, because they're going to need it," Scott said.

America let out a loud meow before leaping onto Scott's shoulders and sinking his claws into his skin. Scott yelled out as he ripped the cat off him; he pulled out his gun and glared at the hissing alley cat, "Well, it seems Britain and the kittens made a friend while on their little journey, how sweet," Scott said sarcastically.

Britain, who was listening to the whole scenario, felt his heart lift as he heard Scott's words, "America! Is that you?!" he called causing the kittens to perk up, "America?"

"Mr. America's here?"

"Where is he?"

America's ears twitched at the familiar voice, "Hold on Britain! I'll get you out of this; hero's promise!" he called back.

The cat made to leap at Scott again with his claws ready to strike and managed to latch onto his arm. America sunk his teeth into his hand causing him to drop the gun. Belgium saw her chance and stamped on it as hard as she could with her front hooves; the small pistol shattered and Scott growled in anger before throwing America off his arm and against the wall. America fell to the ground a bit dazed and watched through bleary vision as Scott went to open the stable door to push the trunk out.

But he quickly regretted the decision as he was tackled by Prussia and the alley cats the moment he opened the door. Alfred followed them in and landed a hard punch on Scott's cheek before grabbing him by the shirt collar and yelling, "Where's Arthur you bastard?!"

Arthur's eyes widened at the voice. He tried to call out, but the gag was doing an effective job of keeping him quiet as they only came out muffled.

"Like I would tell you, mail boy!" Scott sneered. America, who had just come to his senses, ran towards the trunk and meowed to Alfred.

Alfred ran over to the trunk while the alley cats took care of Scott and rapped on the trunk, "Artie, are you in there?" he called. He barely heard the muffled response and quickly set to work on the lock only to be shoved away by a scratched up Scott with a sharp sickle now in hand. The cats tried to jump on him, but the sickle being waved everywhere limited their distance to keep from getting gutted.

America's eyes scanned the stable for anything that could help until he formulated a plan in his mind; he looked at Alfred who seemed to be thinking the same thing. America let out a few meows to the other cats as well as Bella and Spain to let them know his plan and they all sprang into action.

Prussia and Germany continued to leap at Scott to keep him distracted while Spain crept up to his feet. The mouse quickly untied his shoelaces and retied them together limiting Scott's distance and causing him to wobble. This allowed Germany to leap onto his hand and make him drop the sickle for Alfred to pick up. Scott took a few leaps towards him but then found he couldn't move; to his horror, Bella had grabbed onto the back of his shirt with her teeth.

Denmark and Russia, who had climbed up into the hayloft, threw down a large harness which pinned the man's arms to his sides. Korea, for an extra touch, threw down a bucket full of water which landed right on Scott's head. Alfred grabbed a hook attached to a rope and hooked it onto the back of the harness around Scott and pulled the end of the rope to lift him into the air.

Scott swung up and towards Belgium who gave him a fierce kick sending him flying out of the harness. He shakily got to his feet only to be punched by Alfred. He staggered backwards where America was waiting up in the hayloft. He pushed a large hay bale with all his might over the edge and it landed square on Scott's head causing him to collapse out cold. Russia grabbed a large stick and he and the other alley cats surrounded Scott in case he woke up while Alfred and America went back to the trunk.

"Here, let me," Belgium said. The horse walked over and gave the lock a hard kick causing it to snap off. Alfred opened the trunk, placed the smaller sack on the ground and carefully lifted the larger sack out bridal style. He gave the rope around it a sharp yank causing to come loose and the sack fell away to reveal a tied up Arthur. Alfred quickly undid the cloth around his mouth and took the now damp wad of fabric out of his mouth.

Arthur gasped for air as Alfred worked on the ropes around his arms, "Are you okay?" Alfred asked with concern as he untied Arthur's arms and began to work on his legs, "I-I think so," Arthur said shakily, rubbing his sore arms and shivering slightly.

Meanwhile, America was teasing the rope around the sack holding the cats and managed to open it. The kittens all tumbled out as Britain shook the rest of the sack off. The kittens all rushed to America happily, "You all okay?" he asked.

"Yep!" The kittens chirruped, and Britain smiled, "Yes, thanks to you,"

Alfred took off his trench coat and placed it around the shivering Brit's shoulders as he helped him to his feet and led him back towards the house, "Keep an eye on him cats; if he tries anything just knock it out of him," Alfred said to the cats. After getting inside they immediately called the police.

A few moments later, all the cats including Spain and Belgium were grinning as they watched Scott get dragged away by the police. Sealand hissed, spat and arched his back at Scott causing Britain and America to laugh.

* * *

**Alright! Just one more chappie to go! I be sure to put it up before winter break starts! Epic fight scene is epic! Hope you liked it! :D**

**Review! Especially if you find the hidden reference! **


	10. Happy Ending

**Well, this is it. Thank you for following me on this awesome adventure; it was a blast! Hope you like the ending!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Alfred and America stayed with them the next few days to make sure Arthur successfully recovered from his frightening experience, and Britain and the kittens couldn't have been happier. Arthur eventually called Roderich over to discuss the will again; after what Scott did he wanted to make sure he would stay far away from that crazy man. A few days later Roderich and Elizabeta arrived to make changes to the will and Scott was taken off as a beneficiary.

After they left, Arthur and Alfred turned to the cats, "You four go to the living room; there's a surprise waiting for you," Arthur said. The cats looked at each other in excitement and ran out of the room.

"So, are you still gonna go home?" Alfred asked.

"What?" Arthur asked facing him.

Alfred looked at his feet, "I mean…after everything that's happened…are you still going to go home to England?"

"Why do you ask?" Arthur asked.

Alfred looked at his feet and shifted uncomfortably, "Well…I've known you for a while and…well…I like you a lot, I mean _really_ like you…and if you leave…" he trailed off.

Arthur's eyes widened at his words before smiling and hugging him, "I'm not going anywhere you git," he said, "Now that's Scott's gone I'll need help looking after this house, so…" Arthur paused, "Would you and America…consider staying here with us?"

Alfred smiled widely, "We'd love to; after all, someone has to look after you and those cats of yours!"

Arthur hit playfully on the arm, "Git; you also have to help with my new foundation," he said.

"Foundation?" Alfred asked.

At that moment, the sound of drums and a trumpet could be heard throughout the house; Arthur smiled, "My home for all the alley cats of Edinburgh," he said. Alfred took Arthur's hand, "Shall we join them?" he asked and led him out of the room.

* * *

The living room flashed with colorful lights as a familiar gang of cats played on their instruments. "Let the awesomeness begin!" Prussia yelled before blowing into his trumpet.

Korea pounded on his drums to start up the beat before everyone joined in. The Seborga jumped onto the piano and began to play away while Sealand and Wy danced with Denmark and Russia. Spain jumped on the piano's music stand so he wouldn't be stepped on and began to dance as well.

"Ve~! Is that music I hear?" A familiar Italian voice called.

Everyone turned towards the window to see Italy, Romano, and even Rome peek through the window, "Hey you three!" America called.

"Come and dance with us!" Seborga called from the piano.

The foxes gladly obliged as Belgium stuck her head through the window to get a taste of the music as well.

"C'mon Britain; you and me!" America said gesturing to the open floor space.

Britain smiled and rolled his eyes, "Alright you git," he said. The two cats joined paws and began to dance.

Alfred and Arthur entered the room to behold the sight and Alfred smiled, "Shall we?" he asked.

"Very well," Arthur said rolling his eyes as well. The two joined hands and danced next to their cats as the jazz flowed through the entire house while everyone sang:

_Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a cat!_

_Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a cat! Yeah!_

_Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a cat! Hallelujah!_

_Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a cat!_

_Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be~! A~! Cat~!_

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I really enjoyed sharing this story with you!**

**Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy New year and all that stuff and I'll see you next story! :D**


End file.
